<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And we are playing by ClaireMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349547">And we are playing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMorgan/pseuds/ClaireMorgan'>ClaireMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Character, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Smut, Spellwell - Freeform, Zelda is bored and Lilith is here to keep her entertained, and some fluff at the end, zilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMorgan/pseuds/ClaireMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith picked up carefully, as if not to break it, a black cherry from a fruit bowl on the table. She locked her eyes in Zelda’s and let her teeth sink into the fruit, like a voracious bird, taking her time to enjoy the taste of a prey. “Maybe I’m the prey”, thought Zelda. And it was as if saying it was making it true; it immediately felt like a reality rather than a question. It felt dangerous. It felt bad.</p><p>Zelda is high priestess now - but there is still, undeniably, something missing. One night, when Hilda is back at her mortal boyfriend's house (again!), she receives a surprising visit in her sleep. From now on, Lilith, queen of hell, haunts her dreams with light touches and promises. Though neither of them would have thought it would go this far...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman &amp; Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We dream—it is good we are dreaming—<br/>
It would hurt us—were we awake—<br/>
But since it is playing—kill us,<br/>
And we are playing—shriek—<br/>
<em>Emily Dickinson</em></p><p>The room was cloaked in darkness, more than ever. Hilda was gone now, to live her own life. “And I am to stay here, all alone.” Zelda Spellman was not the kind of woman to be left alone.<br/>
Despite her encouragement, she never thought Hilda would actually spread her wings someday. Ever after months she couldn’t get used to it. And she knew she was being selfish; nonetheless she whispered some nasty things, some uselessly mean things. It wasn’t really resentment, that pinch in Zelda’s stomach. It was the fear of boredom. She hated being bored.</p><p>Slipping through the covers that night, she looked attentively at the carved ceiling; as if she was trying to unravel some deep meaning into its fissures. She slip her hand across her face and it felt the same - she was sure - as the dry, slow crumbling of the paint above her. She was not mortal, but she was old. The feeling of time passing by had never been so oppressing, so urgent. There was, in her, a strong desire to do something. Something bad. And in this instant of abandon she fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>The room was cloaked in darkness. There was no one home; she just knew it. Looking closer, Zelda noticed the familiar setting; the living room. It was her favourite in the house. It wasn’t the main place where people hung out. It was hidden in a far corner, at the end of an strange hallway. It was a cramped, confined space. Walls of a dark, rich green. Brown armchairs hanging about. The cracking fire was the only light in the place. She felt a presence behind her.</p><p>- So sorry to disturb you miss Spellman.</p><p>When Zelda turned around, she looked the woman up and down. She had a hard time putting her finger on where she had seen her. The way she leaned on the door frame made one feel like she owned the place.</p><p>- Zelda.</p><p>She smiled, daringly. Her dress was almost inappropriately tight, her lips a bright, obscene red.</p><p>- Who are you? What are you doing here?<br/>
- Oh poor thing, you can’t remember who I am?</p><p>The fog dissipated.</p><p>- You’re Lilith.</p><p>A thick silence was creeping up in between them. Zelda couldn’t, wouldn’t let it happen; what if then she had time to wonder about how she felt, having Lilith, the queen of hell, next to her?</p><p>- Aren’t you in hell?<br/>
- I pay Earth a visit from time to time. Those sweet mortals are quite a distraction.<br/>
- I’m not a…<br/>
- Oh I know.</p><p>Lilith quit her post at the door frame. The way she walked - annoyingly slow - made Zelda let out a sigh. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised her chin. The other woman let herself fall into one of the chairs.</p><p>- Sweet is not the word I’d use to describe you.</p><p>She picked up carefully, as if not to break it, a black cherry from a fruit bowl on the table. She locked her eyes in Zelda’s and let her teeth sink into the fruit, like a voracious bird, taking her time to enjoy the taste of a prey. “Maybe I’m the prey”, thought Zelda. And it was as if saying it was making it true; it immediately felt like a reality rather than a question. It felt dangerous. It felt bad.</p><p>- This isn’t… real. Is it?</p><p>Lilith stood up again, and took a step closer.</p><p>- What do you mean?</p><p>That damn air of false innocence. Zelda felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. But Lilith pushed her little game further; she was now standing just a few inches from Zelda. The witch could feel her whole body tense, her shoulder pushing forward in an almost defensive position. But, in an unconscious moment of surrender her arm uncrossed and fell to her side.</p><p>- I mean…</p><p>The proximity of the other woman made Zelda loose her train of thoughts. No one had ever made her feel so weak, and so sheltered at the same time. She hated feeling vulnerable. Usually. Now she could feel Lilith - yes, the real, the powerful, the praised - so, so close, her breath on her neck and all she could think was : take me. Take all of me and never let me go.</p><p>Then, she woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I pray the dark to bring me back to life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning felt bitter in Zelda’s mouth. The sheets were unusually ruffled. Standing up required a particularly unpleasant effort. It was when she got down the stairs and took an automatic look towards the dark hallway that everything came back - flashes of rep lips, hoarse voice, a tingly feeling, bubbling on the thin skin of her neck - she grabbed the railing hard. Hopefully, no one had seen her. Taking place at her usual spot at the table, an especially strong coffee in hand, she opened the newspaper and pretended it was a morning like any other. Those stupid ideas had to be put to an end. No more mental wanderings.</p><p>- Sister! good morning! Was your night of sleep any good?</p><p>“Oh let’s hope this isn’t gonna be too much of a long day” And Zelda smiled mildy, because she had too. She was a fool to think - only for a second, even in a stupid dream - that she could have something for herself.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>After hours of tiring work the evening came. Sabrina and Ambrose were attending their own respectively torturous businesses; there was no way to teach them any better, apparently. Zelda had managed to keep her mind away from any unwanted thoughts - and Hilda’s late night babbling was more soothing than usual. So much silliness at least managed to keep her head full.</p><p>Thinking about going back to her room, there was a weird sort of dread taking possession of her. She wondered if all of this wasn’t an absurd dare, that she was too eager to take - because everybody knew there was not one challenge Zelda Spellman wouldn’t face head-on. She felt manipulated. But maybe - it was a very real possibility - there was nothing to worry about, just a regrettable dream. Just her mind playing tricks. Just a stupid crush.</p><p>- Well… It is getting late, is it? Aren’t you going at the… doctor’s place… tonight?</p><p>Almost against her own will, she was pushing destiny into the right direction, out of hope, as if already waiting for it to happen again - tempting the devil, you could say.</p><p>- Would you mind? I’d like to surprise him with those monster-shaped cookies I just baked!<br/>
- No, of course not! You can spend your night where you please Hilda, and do not feel the need to keep me informed of your mortal-based distractions!<br/>
- Yes, sister! Thank you for a lovely evening!</p><p>In a second she was out of the door, all squeaky happy voice and kitten heels clicking on the front porch, down the steps; gone. Everything was sliding off Hilda, like water off a duck’s back, every word, even the meanest things. She seemed never to mind. Zelda knew it was not entirely true; knew her sister sometimes faked smiles at sly retorts. Nevertheless it felt to the older sister as if her way of handling things was way better. Zelda felt every critique, every insult like a bloody scratch on her skin, like nails on a board; every little thing scratching deeper and deeper into her, taking off parts she wanted to keep. It was not a lack of strength. Zelda was strong. But she was hurt. And this made her more desperate, more dangerous than some cold, insensitive character.</p><p>Maybe it was this that made her go up the stairs that night, slip into the covers, turn off the lights in a snap of her fingers. Sleep was lingering just outside her mind already; she fought to stretch the instant a bit longer. Sometimes, being on the edge of something is more thrilling than the thing itself.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>The smell of fire. It was all around; it was in her, it was <em>her</em>. Lilith.</p><p>- You asked for me?</p><p>That fucking voice. Spinning in her head, the echo never fading. “This place will drive me completely mad”, thought Zelda.</p><p>- I am talking to you, Zelda.</p><p>She was coming closer - again - and it was not the same dress this time, black velvet and lace. And always red lips. It seemed that the room around - if there was at all a room - was fading. Only details remained : piercing eyes, a corner of skin under her shoulder, then the sudden, terrible sensation of a blade going through her lungs. She looked down and saw it was only Lilith’s finger pressed on her chest.</p><p>- What are you doing?<br/>
- Oh dear Zelda… So many questions! And always the same ones. I’m disappointed. Are you not happy to see me?<br/>
- Happy… What, why?</p><p>The demoness let her finger trail softly against the fabric of Zelda’s nightgown - slowly, stopping just at the right moment. Zelda’s gasp was enough of a clue for Lilith to know everything going on in her head. If she had not always known it all.</p><p>- Stop pretending.</p><p>Teeth out like a monster, but with a sly smile, she moved forward. Zelda could only see her face now.</p><p>- Or I’ll get the truth out of you.</p><p>A blink of an eye and she was behind her. A hand was slipping on Zelda’s upper back; she threw her head back and let out a long sigh. She couldn’t help it anymore. Glimpses of sensations - a light touch on her thigh, heavy breathing in her ear - like a dance of the damned, a futile and delicious game of lost souls; and she had lost already. Zelda turned to face the other woman but again, Lilith was gone. “So it’s hide and seek you want then. Well, I have all night”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lock me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She lost her breath for a second; it was then she opened her eyes. There was no one here anymore, it was only her room. The memories came back faster this time. In an instant of pure need she let her hand slip down her thigh - and she needed it, a tiny glimpse of release after all the chasing, but some instinct got her to snap out of the moment, and her whole hand went cold. A strange little voice in her head kept saying : it is wrong all this is wrong why do you keep doing wrong… </p><p>The witch took out a cigarette and lit it in one gesture, sending the cracked match flying off. Her hands felt itchy, moving in little sparks of nervousness, or as if in remembrance of a shock; at least now they were kept busy. From then on she tried not to remember. </p><p>In the bath, as she felt the water against her skin, her whole body seemed to recapture something; a brutal rush of adrenaline ran through her, like a million pieces exploding, turning inside out. Again, when the pleasure vanishes she is left only with regret. The day went by, almost normally. In her bed, alone again, Zelda thought that a good night of sleep would be quite deserved. And that is exactly what she got.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>It was raining, the kind of outpouring of water than even lovers of poor weather found dreadful. The window was damp and so everything seemed washed away, like a painting forgotten outside.</p><p>- Three days...</p><p>The words got out before she could stop them. “Here I am, mumbling to myself”,  she thought. “Soon I’ll become one of those crazy old ladies, giving away candies to little brats trespassing on my lawn” It had been three days and it felt like an eternity since Zelda had had a normal train of thoughts. It was always interrupted, invaded by unwanted memories. And always, more than ever, the doubt: was she crazy? Had it been a dream, just a dream, all along?</p><p> </p><p>Then four, five days. Life went on. Sabrina’s wanderings left Zelda indifferent, and Hilda’s happiness was more unbearable than usual. Ashes were pilling in all the ashtrays, the whiskey was almost out. Sleep had never been worse. Zelda felt she had to do so many things: care about the whereabout of Sabrina and the others, do something of her days, on her own. Take anything seriously. But she couldn’t bring herself to it. Therefore her thoughts always started with “I should”, and never ended with “I will”.<br/>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>One night, she laid in bed and felt different. She let the thoughts come in and it didn't feel that terrible, despite all the feelings that jostled in her, unknown and feared; sometimes she liked them and it made her feel scared even more. Why would it be her, the chosen one, anyway? Why her, amongst all other worshippers, amongst the youngest and the disciplined, the balanced and the submissive. Lilith knew Zelda had been like that - submissive, worshipping - for so long. She also knew the end of her faith in the Dark Lord had been the end of her bending down to anyone. Maybe all she did want was power. Maybe it was all in Zelda’s head.</p><p>- But it is, dear… all in your head, I mean. </p><p>Again the living room, the lipstick, the voice. Slept had crept on her unnoticed, and now she was deeply lost in what she feared and wanted the most: Lilith’s mind. Her own mind.  </p><p>- You have to stop! I can’t take this anymore.</p><p>Lilith raised an eyebrow, leaning on the armchair, as if she was getting comfortable to watch a funny little show, a monkey dance for her own amusement. And it fueled Zelda’s anger. </p><p>- You think you can just barge into my life like that, no warning, coming in and out as you like, you insidious little… </p><p>Lilith had not taken a step; nevertheless she was standing in front of Zelda now, her finger on her lips. </p><p>- Shhhh… Look at you! Getting your cheeks all red, and for what? I know you missed me… </p><p>Lilith’s hand was reaching out to pull her closer, but Zelda took a step back, snatching out of the other woman’s reach. </p><p>- Don’t. I want… I want you to tell me why.</p><p>Lilith licked her lips and Zelda felt her anger melt a little. But it couldn’t be just that, she had to know. In a crazy impulse she pushed Lilith against the wall behind her, and held her shoulders tightly, pushing hard as if she wanted her to sink into the surface. Lilith was staring, in amazement. </p><p>- Why? Because a queen deserves to have a little fun from time to time… Don’t you think?</p><p>Lilith’s lips were brushing hers and Zelda had suddenly nothing else to say. She was just a creature now, with eyes and ears and skin, wanting and giving, starving, so thirsty. </p><p>- Say my name. <br/>- Lilith… <br/>- Again!<br/>- Lilith… Lilith… </p><p>It was not even a kiss, yet all of Zelda’s body seemed to come apart, flying in the room. When she opened her eyes she noticed it was now her, pinned to the wall. She couldn’t move her hands. </p><p>- What are you doing to me?</p><p>Lilith gave only a glance as a response to her breathless question; in her eyes there was a hungriness, something wild and about to be unleashed. A vivid burn went down Zelda’s throat, down in between her legs. She could feel she was getting more wet every second. </p><p>- Beg.<br/>- Please…<br/>- Please? Please what? What do you want? How much do you want it?<br/>- I want it… I want it!<br/>- What?<br/>- You… Everywhere.</p><p>Lilith smiled and gave her witch a reward: she leaned in for a kiss, slowly, than gripping her lips like she wanted to keep them forever, and Zelda’s mind started spinning around, goosebumps galloping from head to toe. She moaned in Lilith’s mouth; she could feel the demoness throwing her head back a little, and the thought of pleasuring the queen of hell was one of great satisfaction, and pure ecstasy. Lilith grabbed her hair and pulled hard, maybe taking her revenge on the instant of abandon she had just given.</p><p>- What would they say? Hearing their high priestess beg like that… <br/>- I don’t… </p><p>Zelda’s hands were tied, and every attempt as setting free was one more rush of pleasure, another reminder of the realness of it all. The way Lilith’s teeth sunk into the tender skin just above her collarbone, hands going up and down her thighs; she wanted it to last forever.</p><p> - Please… <br/>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Her voice echoed, desperate, in the emptiness of the room. This time she wouldn't allow release to evaporate into the night. Her desire was crackling in the air, and her hand was eager to slip down to where she needed it. She pinched her skin - where Lilith would have left a bruise - and when she reached the right spot she could feel how much she wanted it. She slipped two fingers into her wetness; slowly, caressing her clit only once in a while, only when the urge was felt to strongly. She wanted it to last for a long time, and she wanted Lilith to watch it all. </p><p>- Hail Lilith, full of disgrace… Cursed are you amongst women.</p><p>Zelda pushed her fingers inside and her back arched. This would be quite the scenery for Lilith; her nightgown half taken off, and her, all sweaty and impatient, all messy, for her. </p><p>- And cursed is the fruit of thy womb. Demons, you fled the garden. Where the weak ones dwelled. And did not live in shame.</p><p>A gasp that ended in a moan escaped from her lips. The sensations came like a viscous dark liquid, covering everything; Zelda’s mind was foggy and every sentence was difficult to finish. She spread her legs a bit further. </p><p>- Unholy Lilith, Mother of Night.</p><p>A jolt of pleasure came, like a reward. “Oh watch… please watch what I have for you sweet Lilith” She rocked her hips faster on her fingers, biting her lip not to scream. </p><p>- Pray… for us sinners. Now, and at the witching hour</p><p>She was so close, she could feel it like a door closing slowly then fast, like a fall into deep abyss, like an arrow plunging ; feelings were the only things that kept her attached to the Earth now. She slipped a third finger in and the memory of Lilith’s face crashed up in her mind, mouth open with a smile. </p><p>- Of our death.</p><p>Her cunt twisted and ached as she begged for mercy, hand reaching out to grab the sheet in some desperate attempt to make it last longer. She felt she would be back to dust as the instant stretched out, magnificent, blinding. It hurt, like some nails were scratching her back, blood coming down, and tears almost in her eyes. Then, all was calm and her fingers were her own. In a murmur she confessed to her victim :</p><p>- Praise Madam Satan!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The scolding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- You didn’t wait for me.</p>
<p>Zelda was lying in bed. They were in her room, this time. Lilith’s fancy of the day was a green satin pantsuit; Zeda couldn’t help but notice what she was wearing, every time. It would be all the more enjoyable to take these off later. She would get to it this time; the wait couldn’t go on anymore. </p>
<p>- I didn’t tell you to, Zelda. You did it without me. Why?<br/>- What in hell are you talking about?</p>
<p>The demoness was standing just at the end of the bed. Zelda suddenly felt like a little girl, about to get scowled. Lilith took another step, while grabbing Zelda’s ankle. She sank her nails in her skin, slowly. </p>
<p>- Don’t you remember? </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow, her face as serious as ever. There was a bitter taste in Zelda’s mouth. Fear. She had done something wrong. </p>
<p>- Always remember… I’m the only one allowed to pleasure you Zelda Spellman. </p>
<p>Lilith took both of Zelda’s legs and pulled her towards the end of the bed, slipping her knee in between. At last. The witch’s mouth fell open, letting out a long, desperate sigh. What she had done wrong, she would pay for it; eagerly even.</p>
<p>- You won’t do it again… <br/>- I won’t do it again. </p>
<p>Lilith’s hand slowly wrapped around Zelda’s neck, scratching tender skin on the way. Her thumb steadily pushed against Zelda’s collarbone, like a sweet threat. </p>
<p>- You worship me. You will do as I say. Will you?</p>
<p>She gave a slight push of her knee. Zelda grabbed Lilith’s wrist in response, pushing her hand harder on her neck. There was nothing withholding her, no fear, embarrassment, no suspicion. She wanted Lilith; she wanted to be taken, to be disposed of, by Lilith. <br/>I will. </p>
<p>The demoness leaned in and kissed the witches lips, almost gently; it made Zelda’s feelings melt into something new. She could feel some hidden, vulnerable part of herself slowly uncovering. Afterall, there was still doubt in her. She pulled back, and Lilith gave her a worried look. </p>
<p>- What is it?</p>
<p>She was whispering, her eyes locked into Zelda’s - she could see all the carefully contained impatience in them. Her hand wandered across Zelda’s body, softly tracing paths along her thighs, breast and neck. Every brief touch on raw skin made Zelda startle. No one had made her feel so on edge before, and now she could see it clearly. She wasn’t scared. The witch grabbed Lilith’s face and pulled her in for another kiss.</p>
<p>- Nothing… </p>
<p>Their kiss lasted long, a second too long maybe, but then in an instant Lilith was back up, serious face, not a smudge of lipstick, pulling at Zelda’s legs again. </p>
<p>- You’re mine.</p>
<p>Zelda rocked her hips against the demoness, not closing her eyes for a second. She looked closely for every inch of desire on Lilith’s face. </p>
<p>- Hail Lilith, full of disgrace… </p>
<p>Oh now she could see it : her eyes were wider, her mouth open, hands tighter on Zelda’s thighs. </p>
<p> - Unholy Lilith.</p>
<p>Zelda was completely lost in contemplation; too lost to notice Lilith’s hand creeping up under her nightgown. </p>
<p>- Mother of Night… </p>
<p>It was a light touch, just a hint at pleasure; nonetheless Zelda was in throws of ecstasy, useless hands grabbing at the fabric of Lilith’s clothes. “Now, now…” She moaned loudly and Lilith smiled. </p>
<p>- I for sure hope this teaches you a lesson.</p>
<p>She was suddenly gone, and Zelda’s night went on : deep, uneventful sleep.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The morning came. She woke up in a jolt, tingles on the tips of her fingers. The presence of Lilith was still clinging to her skin. She was still hungry, unsatisfied, but all of those feelings had been smoothen out by the hours. </p>
<p>When she got out of bed and catched a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror she noticed the smudge of red lipstick on the side of her mouth, dark circles around her eyes, ruffled hair. All those details took a moment to sink in, then it hit her : she was here. Lilith, here, real; flesh and blood, in Zelda’s room. And from that moment on her presence seemed to linger in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seems like you caught me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lights out, time to get to bed. Or at least that was what they all thought. The house was completely silent and everyone in it had gone to sleep - Zelda had taken care of that. She fled her bedroom at midnight, smiling like a teenage girl on the run. She had made sure Hilda was out of the house too. Unlike all the other times, her sister insisted on staying, she said she felt she needed a night in, just reading at home. Zelda almost had to kick her out. In the end, the idea of an old horror movie and cuddles with Dr. C had done the trick. </p><p>There was going to be no dream tonight. Zelda had enough of dreams, dissatisfactions and blurred memories. The taste of a real encounter - just last night- still lingered, and nothing, no dream, could surpass the sensation of having Lilith just there for the taking. She was sitting in one of the armchairs of her living room - in her dark pantsuit, silk blouse, lace necktie and burgundy lipstick - giving the ambiance a final touch. In the snap of a finger a fire was cracking in the chimney, and a little soundproofing spell spread in the air across the room. Time for the show to start… </p><p>- Hail Lilith, full of disgrace… Come to me. </p><p>Zelda could feel it - in her bones if that wasn’t too much of a tacky thing - Lilith had heard her. But the demoness wasn’t as fast to answer as Zelda wanted, and her mind had plenty to time to wander off; a bit too far, maybe. Flashes of memories, like pictures taken with every blink of an eye, were flickering one after the other; Lilith’s face and her hand in Zelda’s hair, her voice, words of worship and of lust, nails in her thigh and some weird sensation in her stomach, something that wasn’t want or fear, but close to both. And as the pictures crossed her mind they seemed to fall into their right place. The puzzle was almost complete, Zelda was about to see it all, when the door opened. Lilith. Lilith. Lilith. From now on that was the only thought in her head; Zelda’s mind was useless at this point and she realised it without a second of regret. </p><p>Lilith took a few steps and then turned around. The door disappeared into the wall. Another little spell had been cast by Zelda to insure her pleasure; an imprisonment. They would be locked up for a few hours in this room, alone together, and even if Lilith could probably get out of it Zelda knew - she hoped, maybe - that even with all her desire for control she wouldn’t.</p><p>- Well, seems like you caught me.</p><p>Zelda smiled widely.</p><p>- I had to. </p><p>The witch stood up and walked towards the demoness, who didn’t move at all, not a slight gesture of retreat, nothing. </p><p>- You kept running away.</p><p>Lilith raised an eyebrow and smiled, slipping her hand in the small of Zelda’s back. The witch let her; the touch felt too good to be refused. </p><p>- Me? I don’t run away… </p><p>She pulled her closer, hand wrapped around her necktie. </p><p>- I decide whether or not you’re allowed to get what you want.</p><p>Zelda buried her hands in Lilith’s voluptuous hair, letting her lips explore  the skin of her neck.</p><p>- And?<br/>
- I think we’ve both waited long enough…<br/>
- Well in that case… </p><p>Zelda pressed her lips on Lilith’s, hungry and impatient. The demoness’s response was all the most aggressive; she forced her tongue in, and Zelda let her head fall back, mouth open wide. They breathed in each others mouths, loudly, hands already searching for skin. </p><p>- I want you… </p><p>Lilith threw her on the wall in a loud bang - she was suddenly grateful for that soundproof spell. The light touch of fingers, cold fingers, on the skin under her shirt made Zelda startle. In a few seconds of wrestling she was out of her blouse, and remained in her black silk bra. The air on her skin almost burned, and Lilith’s fingers, just under her breast, seemed to send a wave that shaked her whole; it felt like too much of a celestial feeling to be contained in a human body. </p><p>She pushed the demoness back, a wicked grin on her lips. She looked at Lilith for a moment; her dress was shortened, her hair all messed up, lipstick on her chin. Her eyes were shining almost disturbingly, and her lips fell open, lecherously damp. She wanted to give her everything she wanted, and more. She was everything Zelda wanted right now - so, so bad. She looked her directly in the eyes and slipped her hand in her pants. It was in part a provocation, and also an act of total abandon, of unconditional adoration. She didn’t care to be seen like that, she wanted to be seen, by the queen of hell, just like that. She moaned and kept her eyes open, keeping them straight into Lilith’s own - Lilith who had not moved at all. Zelda kept her touches light, but she knew if she went on too long she wouldn’t be able to stop. She wanted and wanted - and looking at Lilith the entire time only made things worse. She threw her head back and felt her knees weaken. </p><p>- Come here. </p><p>Lilith smiled devilishly. </p><p>- What did you say? I can’t hear you.<br/>
- Come here you asshole.</p><p>Lilith was here now, and she took her by the hips, throwing her back against the rough surface of the wall once again. </p><p>- I’m here. At your service.</p><p>She grabbed Zelda’s hand and pulled it out of her pants.</p><p>- But no more of this… Now you wait for me. </p><p>Still keeping her wrist tightly restrained, she brought Zelda’s hand to her mouth and licked it, slowly, lingering in the slit between her fingers. Zelda’s eyes flickered at the surreal sight, one leg wrapping around the demoness body to keep her close. She couldn’t bear for their bodies to be apart anymore. They kissed - deep passion turned into light teasing, Zelda biting Lilith’s lips again and again, until she felt the taste of blood in her mouth, and sucked it all in. Her bra had been torn off, and she couldn’t care less. She let out a small scream when Lilith pinched her nipple, hard, then bringing her mouth down to kiss it - a statement, almost, that with pleasure came pain. And that was exactly how Zelda liked it. </p><p>As if she had heard her thoughts, Lilith suddenly turned Zelda around roughly, shoving her against the wall - it felt so good every time - and Zelda moaned. The demoness slip her own hand into Zelda’s pants. She could feel how much the witch wanted her. She slip one finger inside, and Zelda melted in response. Every inch of their body seemed to fall into each other, each at the right place. Every instant of touch was like lighting up a fire. And Zelda ached and gasped, throwing her head back to steal a kiss, completely lost in the moment. She had waited oh so long for this, and was taking every little glimpse of pleasure greedily, like a deserved prize. Lilith suddenly stopped and slip her hand out. Zelda was baffled. </p><p>- What the fuck?</p><p>Lilith played offended. </p><p>- Be patient…<br/>
- I… </p><p>The devilish queen turned her around and fell on her knees. The sight itself was enough to get every other thought out of Zelda’s head. Lilith started slowly slipping her pants down, a wide smile on her lips. </p><p>- What do we have here… </p><p>She took a few seconds taking in Zelda white legs, hands going up and down sensible skin. Then she started kissing the inside of her thighs, leaving damp skin behind. </p><p>- Tell me how much you want me. </p><p>Zelda wasn’t really able to form any coherent thought at this point. </p><p>- I want you…<br/>
- You want my tongue inside of you?<br/>
- Yes… </p><p>All of a sudden Zelda grabbed Lilith’s hair and pulled hard, forcing her head back so she looked her in the eyes. Her turn.</p><p>- Do you want me?</p><p>Lilith was taken aback; you could see it on her face. But, maybe, she liked this unexpected turn of events. There was a vague sparkle in her eyes that made Zelda think so.</p><p>- Yes I want you… very much.<br/>
- What do you want to do to me?</p><p>The demoness looked in her eyes, deeply, and grinned. </p><p>- Devour you, every part of you… </p><p>Zelda’s underwear was off in a second, then everything else was blurry and confused; Lilith’s tongue around her clit, the feeling of her hot breath against her skin, and her eyes, looking into hers the entire time. Zelda was getting close, and she felt her whole body soften - Lilith grabbed her legs to keep her standing straight. The witch looked down, and all she saw was Lilith’s hungry glance, absorbing every of her groans of pleasure. Every time she shut her eyes tight and stopped breathing - Lilith saw it all, and this idea only, with the heavy glance, made Zelda come in the demoness’ mouth. It felt like nothing else she had ever known, a celestial experience - exactly what she would have thought sleeping with Lilith, the biblical temptress and rebel, would be.<br/>

And as the night went on, those few hours of blissful captivity, something new seemed to emerge, from the depth of their kisses to the corners of their mouths : words unsaid, like promises, that they muffled with yet other kisses. Lilith’s hand softly wiped Zelda’s forehead, damp with sweet sweat, and looking at her, still eager, sitting on her lap and smiling, she thought of stealing her away. How good would it feel, to have that presence always, this woman like any other, this woman that seemed to know more than her what she liked. As they rocked against each other, still seeking for pleasure - they could never get enough - Zelda screamed and Lilith trembled. The redhead was talking in the other’s mouth, in between kisses. </p><p>- It’s too much it’s…. I can’t… </p><p>And when they fell, they clung to one another desperately. Lilith tried and failed to regain her composure, to keep a facade - and Zelda sighed heavily, heavenly, thinking there was no need to compare this, to anything. She had had Lilith, and now she felt like the whole world, all the possibilities of life were spread before her eyes, like abundant fruits to grab. She hadn’t felt like that in a long time - and oh did it feel good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don’t fall (for me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zelda woke up, she was in her room and had no idea how she had gotten there. She didn’t even remember falling asleep, or Lilith leaving. There was a hole in her memory, and she wondered, or rather suspected, that Lilith was behind all this. Still, there was a smile on Zelda’s lips, because of the events of the night - total satisfaction had been reached, that was for sure. The witch couldn’t help but wonder if it would be the same that night, and the other one after, and on and on until - what? Exhaustion, maybe. Or at least until she had figured out this thing, searched its deepest folds to uncover the truth of what made her fingers tingle, her breath shorten. Why she smiled, alone, for no obvious reason. </p><p>Until tonight, the room smelled empty, and she missed feeling full. </p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Hell was cold compared to the Earth - that was what Lilith hated the most. Still none of the two felt like home. </p><p>Sitting on her throne she wondered…. Was she doing the right thing? Just a few days ago she was getting so bored, even dealing with Hell business wasn’t keeping her as busy as she needed to be not to turn crazy. Zelda felt like a solution to many problems. She was keeping an eye on the Spellman family. She had a distraction. Though as time went by Lilith started looking forward to nights and getting lost in her mind all day; and that couldn’t mean any good. She sat on her throne for a whole day, just thinking, pondering. Menacing looks was what they all got, every creature that dared approach her. She had a problem to solve, and this time it didn’t only need logic and a good enough knife, no; other things came into account, feelings for example - and that was a new one, a thing Lilith didn’t want to dwell on. </p><p>For many other days - she’d deny on her deathbed that she kept count - she stayed locked up in her office, attending business. Papers to sign, contracts to look over, and always making sure all the souls were collected - a queen has work to do. And she didn’t even think about, didn’t even mention the name, didn’t even linger into the thought - the thought of who? There was one thing she knew, one thing that stayed clung to her thoughts : Hell is cold, and unforgivable. </p><p> A queen has work to do. A queen can’t have it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And we are playing, are we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week. And now, the Spellman house was definitely out of whiskey. Just the night before, Hilda had found her sister sitting alone in the living room at passed midnight, staring at the wall. It was when she stood up that she realised there really was something up with her. She stumbled upon the couch and mumbled to herself. Hilda had to carry her to bed.</p>
<p>It had been a week. This morning Zelda lied in bed, sad and ashamed - she was such a child sometimes. She knew that she must have looked miserable, lipstick washed away by the drinks, so drunk she could barely remember where her room was. But not drunk enough to forget the reason of her behaviour. She couldn’t believe Lilith was doing that same trick to her again, and longer this time. She thought they had reached an agreement of some sort - at least that’s what she told herself. She missed being with her, the danger in the air, those fingers on her skin, and everything else. The only thing she didn’t admit missing was, well, <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. That’s the (not very demonish) thought that was going through Lilith’s head, sitting at the edge of Zelda’s bed in the middle of the night. She also thought of staying just a few more minutes and then flying off, or rather down, to hell. But the witch turned around and woke up, just like that, at exactly the right moment. </p>
<p>- Lilith… What in hell are you doing here?</p>
<p>The mist in Zelda’s mind didn’t take a second to dissipate. Lilith was here now. She didn’t want to let her know, maybe because she didn’t want to know herself, that all of that going back and forth affected her. She was - after all - going through with her life, without her, as she would do with or without anyone, really. Really?</p>
<p>- I… </p>
<p>Lilith was caught by surprise - yet again, this woman was turning her around and over like anyone else had ever  done. She felt a pinch in her stomach. She liked to torture. But with Zelda it was different - it had always been, she could see it now. A tortured doesn’t want to be, and Zelda wanted so much, wanted her. The roughness of her embrace had nothing to do with power in the end. It had been a fun game, but it now seemed meant to be so much more. </p>
<p>- I… </p>
<p>The witch didn’t let her answer; she grabbed her face and pulled her towards her own, staring a little while, just holding her face close, then opening her mouth and waiting for the demoness to respond. </p>
<p>- Is that what you came for?</p>
<p>- Yes, I think so.</p>
<p>They kissed longingly. It was different than before, not more hungry, but somehow heavier. Lilith was on top now. She kissed Zelda’s neck, than tried to pull her nightgown up her thighs. The witch’s hand stopped her. </p>
<p>- No.</p>
<p>- No?</p>
<p>Zelda stared, and she felt Lilith knew what she wanted only in the way she looked at her. </p>
<p>- Take your clothes off. Please. </p>
<p>Lilith obeyed. She stood up. She was staying incredibly serious, and it puzzled Zelda. But when she was taking off her dress, and then everything else, Lilith felt some weight was being lifted off her chest, and she threw every piece of fabric across the room - it was like throwing trophies out of the window. Weirdly satisfying, and kind of scary. Makes you wonder what you’re capable of. </p>
<p>And Zelda, sitting on her bed, couldn’t help but watch in awe, almost seeing this liberation inside the demoness’s mind - and feeling it herself, in faded shades. She saw two pictures intertwined : this moment and another, from their last - and only - “real” night. The moment Lilith had taken her clothes off, which was still engraved in her mind. She knew it wasn’t really Lilith’s body, but she liked to think the energy it radiated, a charm that couldn’t possibly suit any mortal, was from Lilith’s core. The curve of her hips, where one wants to slip a hand, and her back, insanely long. Those little creases that marked its end. </p>
<p>The soft smile across Zelda’s lips - Zelda that ever so slightly lifted her eyebrow at every article of clothing being savagely thrown away - made one flourish on Lilith’s own. She laughed, almost. Lying down on the bed again, she slipped her hand down to spread the witch’s legs, and was again stopped. </p>
<p>- What now?</p>
<p>Zelda was suddenly very serious too. She looked at Lilith and thought that was what she had wanted the most in a while, with her body, and her head and her heart.</p>
<p>- Lay down. </p>
<p>- What?</p>
<p>Lilith was laughing again, and it was nervousness. It was obvious to both women, and it raised the tension in the room. Now they both knew - or at least kept the idea in some dark corner of their minds - that this was more than they intended. That there was something going on, right here in this very room, that wasn’t in their control. They were not the kind of woman who liked to lose control. </p>
<p>- I don’t… </p>
<p>- I want to touch you. </p>
<p>Lilith let out a loud sigh, shivering almost imperceptibly. </p>
<p>- Lilith… I want you too. Don’t you see?</p>
<p>Zelda was looking at her - like <em> that </em>- again. She broke her own train of thoughts with a deep kiss, and quietly she surrendered in the other woman’s arms; she let Zelda flip them over. The witch was taking her nightgown off now, in one single, gracious gesture. She looked down at Lilith and licked her lips. </p>
<p>Zelda knew, she had noticed, that the demoness somehow seemed to slightly back off at some touches. That she sometimes startled, unpredictably, as if recollecting some painful memory. Zelda knew the story of Lilith. In her an outpouring of compassion, some feeling she wasn’t that used to having, flowed down. She wanted to be something the other woman had never had. Someone that cared. She traced paths with her fingers, softly across her chest, from a thigh to a nipple. She buried her face in the demoness’ shoulder and left kisses along her jaw. Then she went down in between her legs.</p>
<p>- Zelda… </p>
<p>Every stroke, Lilith felt it like a needle going through her skin. Her face must have been burning - she knew it, her cheeks were so hot and fizzy, as if licked by fire. Lilith had been with many woman. But not one of them had made such feelings - <em> feelings! </em> - going through her veins. She was slowly lingering into the touch, until she started rocking her hips, grabbing the head of the bed tightly. Zelda was looking at her demoness - like she remembered Lilith doing the other night - and the pleasure spread to her just as much. </p>
<p>And Lilith - oh poor Lilith, lost in throes of rapture - whining softly now, could still feel that thing in her stomach. Zelda was giving and giving, never taking anything that she wasn’t offered or that wasn’t her due, and in this moment she was thinking of her, Lilith, and only her. A demoness, the queen of hell she was, and still she had never felt that. Zelda had her all spread out in front of her very eyes, at her mercy. And still all she did was giving. Lilith shivered strongly, screaming out into the night. Better tell the world, better tell them all : Lilith was whole again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What it felt like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda woke up slowly, still lingering into sleep with her eyes closed for a few more second; it was an unfamiliar yet comforting feeling, for her, that was so used to be uprooted from every peaceful moment, starting the day in a hurry, always. </p><p>Sensations settling in : air on her exposed skin, the sun in her eyes, and, surprisingly enough, the weight of a head on her chest; Lilith. This time, the witch did remember falling asleep, but she also remembered Lilith watching her from a safe distance, just on the edge of the bed. Ready to leave; and she didn’t leave after all. It was weird, in so many ways : that Zelda let someone, anyone, just stay there until she fell asleep. No one had been like that with her - not in a long time. And the thought of leaving Lilith unwatched, with her totally vulnerable, had not even crossed her mind, because it felt… It felt…  </p><p>- Well, hi.</p><p>She hadn’t realised her eyes were open now, and she was staring. Lilith wasn’t even looking up, but maybe she sensed her eyes on her. She wondered if all those other times, months ago when they were fighting together against the Dark lord, she had felt her stares too. </p><p>- Hi.</p><p>Her voice sounded hoarse, somehow stuck in her throat. And Lilith thought that maybe, just maybe, there was something that Zelda wasn’t saying - something that she, Lilith, wasn’t saying too. And she didn’t know if she wanted either of them to say it. She saw pictures behind her eyes, flashes of the previous night, and the feeling of <em> those </em> hands on her skin.  This thing, she wanted to not-say it with Zelda, again and again - for how long, she wasn’t sure. But, for now, the answer in her head was pretty close to forever. The demoness turned around to face the other woman. </p><p>- Sorry if I’m of any inconvenience. I just… fell asleep, I guess.</p><p>She didn’t usually apologized. And she knew, she remembered she had - very consciously - laid her head on the witch’s chest, and not really intended to lose so much self-control but obviously did. </p><p>- No, no. </p><p>Zelda didn’t really know what else to say. She was taken aback, that was for sure. But then, Lilith’s blue eyes and the feeling of strands of dark hair tingling her neck, and this thought coming back to her, that she maybe liked the feeling of sleeping in that woman’s arms. More than she should. And looking deeper in those now familiar eyes - they had been staring at each other for a while now - she felt, no she knew, that Lilith was thinking the same thing. At this very moment, as Zelda was still swallowing the new found truth, Lilith raised up on her elbows, and got out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head, and Zelda didn’t even try looking away. </p><p>- I hadn’t slept in a long time. </p><p>- Well… It had been a while since I had a good night of sleep too.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and stood up too. Lilith chuckled.</p><p>- I meant centuries… </p><p>Zelda stood up as well, and tried to find her nightgown, or some clothes to put on - she felt like she had to. Lilith was almost ready to leave, dress back on. The witch realised she had never seen her without her lipstick, until now, and marked a pause of her rummaging into drawers. </p><p>- What?</p><p>And there she was again, playful and bogusly innocent, walking towards her with wide eyes and a sly smile. There had been so much coldness - Zelda felt - in the way she had been putting her clothes back on, but still she had stayed the night, and now she acted like this. She couldn’t make a sense of it. </p><p>- Nothing. </p><p>Lilith came closer still, and now their faces were only a few inches apart. Zelda looked at her lips - she couldn’t help it - and didn’t do anything else. There was such a silence in the room, and it seemed no gesture was needed. Both just stayed there, staring at the other’s lips. Zelda didn’t feel that hungriness, that thing in her throat that made her bite and beg; it was just a warm flow in her cheeks. </p><p>After so many years of darkness, and that doubt that she had kept hidden for so long, that hunch that something terrible was going to happen, that it would be her fault, or the Dark lord’s fault. So much darkness - and she worshipped only harder, even now she didn’t know if it had been to flee Satan or herself. Fear was what she felt, all the time. Worship, and desire, satisfaction, only came with fear, or pain. And now… </p><p>Lilith had been the worshipper and not the worshipped, all of her life. She had been bent, and broken. All the admiration of thousands of witches was not enough; caught in the Dark Lord’s tight grip, with those hands perpetually around her neck, like a dog collar, she never had a chance. Earth and hell had been equally unwelcoming, hostile even. At one point, she didn’t see the point of breaking free anymore. But now… </p><p>Zelda put her arms around the demoness waist. Lilith looked pensively away, curling up a strand of red hair. Then she stared back again. They both felt this bolt of energy, coursing through their veins, and the answer came, naturally, blossoming in their minds : this felt like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Power couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bonus chapter, just for fun!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later</p>
<p>Zelda went down the stairs. She was all dressed up: black suit with a red - yes, red, she felt bold that morning - silk shirt. She sat at the kitchen table, her usual spot, of course, lit a cigarette and started reading her newspaper. It was late; the kitchen was full of Hilda’s chatter already.</p>
<p>- Ambrose, you want another pancake?</p>
<p>- Yes, yes please auntie. </p>
<p>He was looking down at an impressively thick book, completely lost in his contemplation of some cryptic knowledge. </p>
<p>- Zelda, you want something?</p>
<p>- No, thank you. </p>
<p>Hilda wondered what was going on with her sister - which seemed strangely quiet and uncritical - but was quick to turn away; she didn't want to bring out the wrath of grumpy-morning Zelda. She turned to her niece. </p>
<p>- So, Sabrina… How’s everything? </p>
<p>She had been pretty tense since her precious Scratch boy had volunteered to contain the Dark Lord’s soul. I mean, he kind of was looking for it, sacrificing himself without a second thought, with all the blind confidence of a young man in love. Looking for meaning in a grand gesture, or something. That’s what Zelda thought, anyway. Anyhow, Sabrina was feeling down and that she did not like. </p>
<p>- Oh, everything’s fine aunt Hilda. Don’t worry for me.</p>
<p>She had a sly smile on her lips for a split second - a second too much, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Zelda wondered what catastrophous plan she had in mind this time. </p>
<p>- I’ll always worry for you love!</p>
<p>- I know!</p>
<p>She kissed her auntie on the cheek, and started walking away. </p>
<p>- Goodbye Ambrose, goodbye aunties! I’m seeing Harvey and Theo today for… Wait, what the fuck are <em>you</em> doing here?</p>
<p>- Sabrina! Language. </p>
<p>Sabrina didn’t really looked like she cared about Hilda’s rebuke. She was staring intensely at something, someone, who had just entered the room. After a second of still silence, everybody turned around and looked - everyone except Zelda. </p>
<p>- Hi, Sabrina. </p>
<p>She was wearing the red dress, the one with flowery patterns that she was sure Zelda liked. Sabrina was the quickest to react.</p>
<p>- Even though I understand you can come and go on Earth as you please, this is the Spellman house, Lilith. To come here you have to be a Spellman, or to be invited.</p>
<p>Ambrose opted for a more diplomatic approach. </p>
<p>- Anyway, to what do we owe the honor of this visit?</p>
<p>- Well… You want to tell them or do I have to?</p>
<p>- What are you… </p>
<p>- She’s talking to me, Sabrina. Stop fussing. </p>
<p>Zelda finally looked up from her paper - Hilda thought it didn’t look like her to be so passive - and, trying to stay serious, nodded her head to Lilith. </p>
<p>- Please do have some fun. </p>
<p>- Well, I don’t know how to say this but… I’m kind of a Spellman now, Sabrina.</p>
<p>The look of half-joking admonition in Zelda’s eyes only made her want to continue on the same path. </p>
<p>- Anyway, I can say I’ve been very much invited. </p>
<p>She sat down at the table, just as she always did - like she owned the place - and chuckled. The look on all of their faces : pure comedy. Though Ambrose was faster to figure it out. </p>
<p>- Wait… is this what I think it is?</p>
<p>- Well, with all those big books you read, you must be thinking right.</p>
<p>Zelda was being a bitch, again. Though it was certainly not in Lilith’s distaste. Hilda just stared at the demoness in front of her - speechless. </p>
<p>- Well, I should go. You have… you know, family business to attend to. </p>
<p>    She stood up in one dramatic gesture and walked up to Zelda : in front of their very astonished eyes. She bent down to her ear, almost nibbling on it. It was terribly inappropriate - and Zelda smiled because it was so Lilith-like. </p>
<p>- Devour you later, love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it :) If you did please leave a comment, they really do make my day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>